1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step exerciser, and more particularly to an adjustable step exerciser that can be adjusted for use in different positions.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional step exerciser exercises the legs of a user. However, the user can only operate the conventional step exerciser in a standing position. He or she easily feels bored after using the conventional step exerciser for a long time in the same position. The use of the conventional step exerciser is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an adjustable step exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a step exerciser that can be adjusted for use in different positions. The step exerciser has a base, two pedal assemblies, a sectional vertical bar, a handle and a seat. The sectional vertical bar is connected to the base and comprises an upper bar and a middle bar. The handle is adjustably attached to the upper bar. The seat is foldably attached to the upper bar. With such an exerciser, both the handle and the seat can be individually adjusted relative to the upper bar, such that the step exerciser can be configured for use in different positions, and a user can use the step exerciser in a standing or a sitting position. The use of the step exerciser becomes more versatile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.